


Cium

by tekoteko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dating, M/M, movie date
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: Bibir yang kering dan p3k pilihan Issei
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Matsukawa Issei
Kudos: 11





	Cium

Malam itu dingin sekali. Kelembapannya rendah hingga udara terasa kering dan jika udara kering tubuh Issei akan memberi tanda seperti sirine ambulan. Berisik dan mencolok.

Rambutnya jadi lebih kering. Jadi lebih keriting dan kembang seperti sarang tawon. Bibirnya akan kering meski sudah minum banyak sekali. Sering kali jadi pecah-pecah dan Issei tidak tahan untuk tidak menarik kulit-kulit itu lepas. Kemudian mulutnya akan terasa seperti darah. Perih-sakit namun terus dilakukan.

Keiji, sebagai pacar yang baik nan budiman serta perhatian tiada tara menyadari tanda-tanda Issei yang kekeringan. Terutama dari cara pacarnya itu terus menggigit bibirnya selama mereka nonton. Coba gigiti kulit mati lalu diludahkan sembarangan. Kebiasaan buruk.

Keiji meronggoh kantong, biasanya dia selalu menyimpan lip balm di jaketnya. Terutama di musim gugur seperti ini. Issei tidak suka pakai lip balm, terasa seperti ada plastik yang melapisi katanya. Padahal kalau ia pakai lip balm masalah bibirnya tidak akan jadi parah hingga berdarah. Jadi sejak mereka pacaran, Keiji mulai lebih rajin membawa benda keramat itu.

Tangan Issei naik mengusap-usap bibirnya. Mencoba tarik kulit mati lalu mendesis sakit. Lidah keluar mencecap sedikit darah. Lalu dibasuh dengan cola.

"Jangan ditarik paksa. Nanti makin perih", bisik Keiji. 

Lip balm Keiji malam itu tidak ditemukan. Sepertinya lupa dipindahkan dari jaketnya yang biasa. Tanggung sekali rasanya jika ia harus keluar dari bioskop sekarang dan membelikan Issei lip balm di drugstore lantai 2.

"Tapi rasanya gatal", Issei mengusap bibirnya lagi.

Keiji mengambil kedua tangan pacarnya untuk digenggam erat. Coba cegah Issei semakin yang melukai diri sendiri. Mata kembali fokus pada film.

Issei duduk bergeser kearah Keiji, bisik-bisik laporan kalau bibirnya gatal sekali. Pria yang satunya cuma suruh Issei untuk tahan sampai selesai film. Nanti begitu selesai kita lari ke bawah deh buat beli lip balm kamu, katanya meyakinkan.

Tangan Issei masih digenggam. Sesekali jarinya dimainkan. Nonton dengan posisi miring begitu tidak terlalu nyaman. Sangat tidak nyaman sebenarnya. Tapi ya sudah lah, kalau Keiji mau pegang tangannya begitu ya tidak apa-apa. Issei kan jadi punya alasan untuk akhirnya bersandar di bahu pria itu.

"Bibirku sakit", keluh Issei ketika tokoh utama baru saja selesai teriak.

Keiji menoleh, beri Issei semua atensi.

"Sakit sekali ya? Kalau kamu tidak bisa tahan kita keluar saja, ayo"

"Tidak usah keluar, sayang tiketnya"

"Nanti aku beli lagi daripada kamu kesakitan begini"

Lalu ide jahil si keriting tawon lewat. Dia bukannya tidak tahan sakit. Bibir Issei pernah lebih parah dari ini jadi tidak begitu masalah baginya. 

"Sebenarnya kalau dicium sakitnya kurang sih", ujarnya tak acuh. 

Issei pura-pura tidak peduli. Mata fokus ke layar. Meskipun alis Keiji berkerut-kerut lucu bingung begitu dia tidak mau memberikan reaksi apapun. Harus senatural mungkin.

"Bukannya kalau dicium makin sakit ya?"

"Memang kamu mau cium sambil gigit bibirku?"

Lalu terdengar jerit karakter utama yang terlampau nyaring namun hanya lewat seperti iklan bagi Issei. Haah, film horor ini tidak begitu horor. Pengalaman kerjanya jauh lebih horor.

Issei melirik Keiji. Diterpa cahaya dari layar dengan warna-warna dingin film horor, Issei masih bisa lihat semu merah pudar di pipi pacarnya meskipun wajah Keiji terkesan tenang begitu.

"Jadi bagaimana soal p3k nya?"

"...Bioskopnya ramai"

"Di kereta saat rush hour kemarin kamu berani, masa di tempat gelap begini enggak?"

Issei melirik wajah pacarnya yang berada sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Keiji meliriknya malu, kemudian kelereng zamrud itu lari kiri-kanan melihat keadaan.

Cup, bibir Issei dikecup.

Saat Keiji ingin mengangkat kepalanya, tangan Issei cepat menahan kepalanya agar tidak menjauh. Kecupan tadi berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih intim.

Setelah puas, Keiji dilepas. Issei fokus nonton film, Keiji fokus tahan senyum. Bibirnya akan tetap kering, tetap perih, tapi setelah dicium begini rasanya Issei sanggup buat duduk satu jam lagi dan pura-pura mati rasa.   
  
  
  
  



End file.
